Choco And Ribbon
by Go Minami Oen-B
Summary: Valentine? Kira-kira tahun ini kasih apa ya? / Warning: Lemon. /Pair: LenxRin/Disclamer: Yamaha Corp


"Aku tidak mau membuat cokelat lagi tahun ini."

"Baguslah. Setidaknya kau tidak akan membahayakan hidup saudara kembarku lagi."

"Kau jahat, Lenka."

"Bukankah kata-kataku benar? Tahun lalu kau membuat Len masuk rumah sakit karena cokelat buatanmu itu"

"Tapi kan itu idemu."

"Aku sudah bilang, aku hanya bercanda dan kau malah menganggapnya serius."

Sudah satu tahun berlalu sejak valentine tahun kemarin yang begitu banyak hal terjadi san salah satunya adalah masuknya seseorang ke rumah sakit akibat makan cokelat. Siapa yang korbannya? Jelas, dia adalah Kagamine Len, seorang pemuda berambut _blonde_ yang menjadi saudara kembar dari Lenka. Siapa pelakunya? Sudah pasti Kagari Rin, selaku sahabat Lenka yang telah menyukai Len sejak kecil. Apa motif meracuninya? Sebenarnya tidak meracuni, hanya saja dia tidak sengaja memasukan bahan-bahan terlarang hasil candaan sahabatnya saja.

Bodoh?

Memang bodoh, tapi apa mau dikata. Jika itu demi cinta maka cara apapun ditempuh. Seperti kata pepatah jaman dulu _cinta ditolak dukun bertindak_, tapi itu jaman dulu. Sekarang _cinta ditolak kematian bertindak,_ mungkin itu prinsip utamanya. Namun Rin hanya ingin Len menerimanya saja dan tak ingin pemuda itu meninggal. Maka dari itu, disinilah dia meminta pertolongan sahabatnya lagi untuk valentine tahun ini.

"Lalu apa yang harus ku lakukan?" Tanya Rin merajuk.

Lenka mulai berpikir sejenak hingga ide gila pun mulai terbentuk. "Bagaimana jika kau buat coklat dan taruh di wadah _lipstick_." Usul Lenka.

"Dan saat Len masuk rumah sakit lagi, kau akan membunuhku." Kata Rin dengan malas.

"Kau benar."

Gadis berambut _blonde_ itu kembali berpikir cukup lama hingga Rin memberikan negosiasi. "Begini saja. Kau buatkan aku rencana dan coklatnya, lalu kau akan ku berikan kebebasan kau bersama Rinto-_Nii_ saat akhir pekan nanti. Akan kupastikan ayah dan ibuku tidak ada, bagaimana?"

"_Deal!_"

Dan Lenka termakan negosiasi Rin.

_**Choco and Ribbon**_

"Lenka, bisa aku meminjam _flashdisk_-mu."

Kagamine Len, seorang pemuda pewaris marga kagamine ini tengah mengetuk pintu kamar adik kembarnya untuk meminjam _flashdisk_, namun tak ada jawaban. Len kembali mengetuk pintu kamar adiknya sekali lagi, namun tetap tak ada jawaban. Padahal Len yakin bahwa adiknya tadi sudah pulang mengingat ada suara langkah kaki dan surai kuning yang lewat sepintas, ia yakin itu Lenka. Meski ada kemungkinan terburuknya, namun Len tak mau memikirkan itu.

"Aku masuk, Lenka."

Len memutar _handle _pintu kamar Lenka yang ternyata tidak terkunci dan membuat ia semakin yakin, bahwa adiknya telah pulang. Saat Len mendorong pintu kamar kuning itu hingga terbuka, mata biru Len membulat atas apa yang tersaji di hadapannya.

"Kyaaa!"

_Bruk!_

"Ma-maaf!"

Apa itu tadi? Len bertanya-tanya dalam hati dengan apa yang ia lihat. Ia mencoba untuk mengingat-ingat semuanya dari awal. Mulai dari dia datang ke kamar adiknya untuk meminjam _flashdisk, _membuka pintu kamar adiknya, dan berakhir menemukan sesuatu yang membuat wajahnya merona seperti kepiting rebus. Sungguh, ia benar-benar tak menyangka melihat sahabat dari adiknya itu berada di dalam menggantikan Lenka. Tidak! Bukan itu yang menjadi masalah, tapi penampilannya.

"Kenapa dia telanjang dengan lilitan pita dan borgol seperti itu di atas tempat tidur Lenka?" Gumam Len hingga sesuatu tersampai di otaknya. "Jangan-jangan Lenka dan Rin itu penyuka sesama jenis." Tambahnya.

"Len! Tung-Akh!" Teriakan Rin pun bersahutan dengan suara gedebum kencang dari balik kamar Lenka yang membuat Len terkejut. "_Ittai!_"

"Rin!"

Mendengar teriakan kesakitan Rin, tanpa berpikir panjang Len membuka pintu kamar Lenka dan berlari mendekat pada tubuh Rin yang terjatuh dari tempat tidur Lenka. Dengan perlahan, Len pun membantu Rin untuk bangun dan mendudukkannya di atas tempat tidur Lenka. Tak hanya itu, Len juga menyelimuti tubuh polos Rin dengan selimut.

"Terima kasih, Len."

"Aku takkan menerima terima kasihmu sebelum kau menjelaskan apa yang terjadi! Kenapa kau berpenampilan seperti itu, Rin? Beruntung aku yang menemukanmu! Bagaimana kalau pria lain yang melihatmu?"

"Aku tak mau perduli dengan ceramahmu! Yang terpenting bantu aku melepaskan borgol di tanganku! Borgol ini membuat lenganku sakit!" Keluh Rin.

Len menghela nafas mendengar keluhan Rin. "Baiklah-baiklah. Lalu dimana kau taruh kuncinya?" Tanya Len.

"Kunci apa?"

"Kunci borgolnya, bodoh!" Len menyentil dahi Rin hingga memerah.

"_Ittai!_" Rin mengembungkan pipinya kesal saat Len menyentilnya "Kuncinya ada bersama Lenka." Jawabnya dengan ketus.

"Lalu dimana Lenka?"

"Jika aku tahu pun, aku tak perlu memintamu membantuku."

Benar apa kata Rin, jika kuncinya ada pada dia maka tak perlu meminta bantuan seperti sekarang. Len kembali terdiam dan mulai memikirkan sesuatu untuk membantu sahabat adiknya itu. Namun tiba-tiba matanya teralihkan pada pita merah berukuran besar yang terlilit bagian leher Rin lalu menjalar hingga ke tempat lain. Meniti bagian yang di balik selimut tersebut membuat tenggorokan Len terasa kering sehingga ia menelan air ludahnya sendiri. Kau tahu, tak ada kucing yang tidak tergoda dengan ikan segar di hadapannya dan hal itu berlaku pada Len saat ini.

"Rin,"

"Hm?"

"Kurasa pita itu juga melilitmu terlalu kuat. Jika kau mengijinkannya maka aku akan membantumu membukanya."

Saat meminta ijin seperti ini, Len sudah mencoba menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dengan lengan. Melihat wajah Len yang memerah, wajah Rin pun ikut memerah mendengar bantuan Len. Rin pun mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban menggantikan mulutnya karena terlalu malu untuk berbicara.

Len menyibak selimut yang ia kenakan pada Rin tadi hingga memperlihatkan tubuh polos gadis itu yang masih terikat pita merah tak beraturan dan borgol pada lengannya. Mata biru Len meneliti setiap inci tubuh Rin yang hanya terbalut pita asal-asalan itu dengan seksama. Ia tebak, cup Rin hanya berkisaran antara B hingga C-. Meski ukurannya tidak terlalu besar, namun Len dapat membayangkan kekenyalan gunung kembar tersebut saat ia menyentuhnya ditambah dengan bulu halus di bawah sana yang membuat _junior-_nya berdenyut gembira.

"Le-Len."

Pikiran mesum Len pun buyar saat Rin memanggil namanya dan membuat ia menatap gadis itu. "A-ah maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk-"

"Apa itu karenaku?"

"Huh?"

Sepertinya Rin mengerti, bahwa Len tidak dapat mengerti maksudnya. Maka dari itu, sebagai pengganti tangan ia pun mengarahkan pandangannya pada apa yang ia maksud. Melihat Rin yang fokus memandangi sesuatu, Len pun ikut mengarahkan pandangannya pada objek tersebut. Arah pandang Rin ternyata terfokus pada celana _training_ yang Len kenakan, tepatnya pada bagian selangkangannya yang mengembung tidak normal. Setelah tau maksud pandangan Rin, dengan terburu-buru Len pun duduk bersedeku di atas tempat tidur Lenka seraya menutupi bagian yang mengembung dengan tangannya.

"Go-Gomen!" Ucapnya seraya menunduk malu saat ketahuan ereksi karena melihat tubuh Rin. "Ini hanya reaksi alami, jadi tolong abaikan saja!" Pinta Len.

Manis. Len yang seperti ini terlihat begitu manis menurut Rin, dan Rin ingin melihat Len ekspresi seperti ini hanya untuknya. Maka dari itu, ia harus mendapatkan Len tahun ini! Apapun caranya!

"Ano, Len. _E-etto_, bisakah kau tarik hingga lepas pita yang ada di dadaku?" Bohong jika Rin tidak malu dalam situasi seperti ini. Lihatlah, dia pun sama merahnya seperti Len.

"Ekh?" Len menatap Rin dengan pandangan tidak percaya. "Tapi-"

"Sudah cepat buka, baka! Jangan membuat seorang perempuan semakin malu karena mengatakannya!" Omel Rin dengan wajah yang merah padam.

"_Ha-Ha'i!_"

Dengan cepat karena tidak mau diomeli lagi, Len pun menarik ujung pita yang terikat membentuk simpul kupu-kupu di dada Rin hingga terbuka dan mengendurkan lilitan pada seluruh tubuhnya, dan hal ini sukses membawa Len semakin merona hebat. Tadi ia masih belum benar-benar melihat tubuh polos Rin karena pita besar yang melilit tubuh gadis di hadapannya ini, tapi sekarang kulit putih Rin terekspose sempurna.

"_Ha-Happy Valentine Day_, Len. A-ano, maaf coklatnya belum jadi. Jadi hanya aku sebagai hadiahnya."

Len terdiam tak percaya dengan ucapan Rin. "Kau bilang apa tadi?" Tanya Len.

"_Mou! _Kau menyebalkan! Jika kau tidak mau aku sebagai hadiahmu, maka berikan aku selimut! Aku kedinginan sejak ta-hmpph!"

Perkataan Rin terpotong karena ciuman yang Len berikan pada gadis itu. Sebuah ciuman biasa yang saling menempelkan bibir yang satu dengan bibir lainnya, namun hal itu tak bertahan lama. Ciuman sederhana itu mulai berubah panas saat bibir Len mulai memandu dengan mengulum bibir Rin. Gigi putih Len juga ikut bermain dengan menggigit pelan bibir bawah Rin lalu mengulumnya hingga bengkak. Ini benar-benar tak terduga bagi Rin.

Dengan berbekal tenaga, Rin pun mendorong Len dengan kedua tangannya yang masih terborgol. Ia butuh oksigen. "Tu-tunggu sebentar, Len. Aku harus mengambil nafannhh!" Ucapan Rin pun beralih menjadi desahan tatkala ia merasakan jari Len yang meremas pelan payudara kirinya.

"Bukankah kau adalah hadiahku? Jadi, kau tidak boleh protes dengan apa yang ku lakukan."

Rin mengeluh nikmat saat tangan besar Len bermain dengan dadanya. Sensasi seperti ini belum pernah ia rasakan terlebih diberikan oleh orang yang kau cintai itu, terasa berbeda. Saat pijatan-pikajan pada payudaranya semakin cepat, Rin dapat merasakan dadanya terasa sedikit sesak, namun terlalu nikmat untuk dihentikan.

"Uuuhh... Ngghh..."

"Angkat tanganmu lebih ke atas dan lebarkan kakimu, Rin."

Seakan terhipnotis, Rin pun mengikuti intruksi Len dengan cepat. Dia mengangkat tangannya yang terborgol ke atas dan melebarkan kakinya hingga membuat akses Len lebih leluasa. Len tersenyum puas tatkala dibawah sana telah basah. Padahal ia hanya bermain pada bibir dan payudara Rin, tapi itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat gadis itu terangsang hebat.

"Kau basah."

"Be-berisik!"

Tangan Len yang lain kini mulai menyusup di antara kaki Rin dan mengelus area pribadinya. Len mengelus area itu perlahan dan hati-hati hingga desahan Rin semakin memenuhi kamar. Kaki Rin bergetar menahan nikmat yang diberikan dan sesekali menaikan pinggulnya meminta lebih.

"Ahhnn... Len... Uhhh..."

Seakan menjawab permintaan Rin, jari tengah Len masuk perlahan ke dalam lubang vagina Rin, cairan licin yang keluar membuatnya lebih mudah untuk memasukan lebih dalam. Hanya dengan jarinya saja ia dapat merasakan hangat dan sempitnya bagian organ yang membuat pria tergila-gila ini, bagaimana jika benda kebanggaannya yang menerobos masuk? Len tahu pasti akan muat mengingat lubang itu tercipta menjadi elastis, tapi ia tak tahu apakah dia bisa tahan dengan rasa nikmatnya.

"Auch! Itu sakit, Len." Kata Rin saat Len memasukannya lebih dalam lagi.

"Maaf." Len menarik sedikit jarinya agar tidak terlalu dalam.

Tangannya yang sempat berhenti bermain di payudara Rin pun kini mulai aktif kembali untuk menenangkan sedikit gadisnya. Tangan itu mengelus pelan puting kemerahan Rin dan sesekali memilinnya dengan gemas.

"Hnnghhh..."

Len menyeringai tatkala ekspresi kesakitan Rin tadi mulai berubah jadi mengerang nikmat seperti sebelumnya. Jemari Len pada vagina Rin pun mulai ikut bermain. Perlahan ia memutar-mutar jarinya disana dan sesekali menggerakan jarinya seperti menggorek di dalamnya.

"Uhhhnn... Oohh..."

"Nikmat?"

Rin sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Len, mungkin karena malu atau hal lain. Tapi Len dapat menyimpulkan bahwa itu terasa nikmat ketika pinggulnya mulai terangkat dan cairan kental Rin merembes keluar semakin banyak. Sial! Dia tidak sudah tidak tahan lagi.

Dengan terburu-buru, Len menurunkan celana _training_ hingga pertengahan paha memperlihatkan penisnya yang tegang sempurna dihadapan Rin. Saat benda keras yang dihiasi bulu-bulu kasar di sekitarnya dan membuat jalur lurus hingga bagian perut bawah itu terpampang jelas, wajah Rin pun merona seketika saat menyadari betapa besar dan kerasnya benda yang akan memasukinya tersebut.

"Walau aku tak mengatakannya pun, kau pasti mengerti bahwa ini lebih lebih sakit daripada saat jariku menyentuh selaputmu tadi. Jika kau takut, kita akan mengakhirinya disini." Kata Len seraya menatap wajah Rin dengan serius.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

"Yahh..." Len menggaruk pipinya yang merona dengan telunjuk. "Mungkin akan ku selesaikan sendiri di kamar mandi."

"Tidak boleh! Bukankah sudah kubilang, hari ini aku adalah hadiahmu maka dari itu lakukanlah!" Kata Rin dengan bersungguh-sungguh.

"Tapi ini akan terasa sakit."

"Sudah lakukan saja!" Rin mengembungkan pipinya kesal karena Len terlalu bertele-tele.

"Baiklah-baiklah!" Len membungkukkan tubuh dan mengurung Rin di antara lengannya. "Kau boleh memukulku nanti setelah semuanya berakhir."

Tangan Rin yang terborgol kini ditahan oleh tangan kiri Len agar nantinya tidak membuat masalah, sedangkan tangan kanan Len mengarahkan penisnya agar tepat pada lubang vagina Rin. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, dengan sekali hentak ia menghujamkannya agar hingga tertanam sempurna di dalam sana.

"Aaaaahhh!"

Beruntung Len tadi sempat mengantisipasi dengan menekan lengan Rin. Gadis yang telah menjadi wanita ini meronta keras. Tangannya yang ditahan oleh Len pun berontak minta dilepaskan hanya untuk mencari penyalur rasa sakitnya. Bukannya tidak _gentle_ atau apapun, hanya saja ia tidak ingin momen ini dirusak oleh rasa sakit dari cakaran Rin. Melihat kuku panjang Rin saja sudah membuatnya merinding.

"Kau ingin aku melepaskannya?"

Meski berkata seperti itu, Len sebenarnya berharap Rin tidak menyuruhnya menghentikan ini. Kehangatan dan pijat-pijatan lembut Rin pada bendanya membuat Len tak ingin mencabut ini. Len tahu Rin pasti sangat kesakitan saat ini terbukti dari genangan air matanya, maka dari itu ia mencoba mengalah meski dirinya begitu kecewa.

"Ti-tidak! Kumohon ja-itta! La-lanjutkan! Aku baik-baik saja."

Dan nyatanya tidak baik-baik saja. Lagipula siapa orang bodoh yang percaya kata-kata seperti itu, jika orang yang mengatakannya saja tengah meringis dan menahan isakan. Tapi untuk menghormati kesiapannya, Len pun mulai menarik penis hingga tersisa kepalanya dan perlahan ia memasukannya kembali. Len melakukannya berulang-ulang dengan tempo pelan untuk menyesuaikan Rin dengan bendanya.

Jujur, sepertinya pelumas Rin masih kurang untuk memberikan akses masuk. Saat hentakkan pertama Len untuk memecahkan keperawanan Rin tadi, terasa cukup sulit sebenarnya. Tapi entah mengapa sekarang terasa lebih licin dibanding sebelumnya. Len tidak tahu ini terasa licin karena darah keperawanan Rin yang merembes keluar atau cairan pelumas wanita itu. Namun yang pasti, sekarang ia mulai mendengar erangan nikmat Rin kembali meski sesekali mengeluh sakit.

"Ngghh... Sa-sakit... Ahhnnn..."

"Sebut namaku, Rin."

"Unggh... Len... Ahhh..."

Desahan Rin benar-benar bagaikan melodi dari surga di telinga Len terlebih saat dia memanggil namanya, penisnya langsung berkedut senang. Len mulai mendengar bunyi becek dan peraduan kulit mereka saat dirinya mengubah temponya agak cepat. Sepertinya Rin sudah mulai menikmati ini.

"Oohh... Len... Lebih cepat... Sshh..."

Sesuai dengan permintaan Rin, Len pun kembali menambahkan temponya agar lebih cepat. Payudara Rin ikut bergoyang mengikuti irama hentakan yang membuat Len gemas. Len menurunkan sedikit kepalanya hingga mencapai payudara Rin untuk memasukan benda kenyal itu ke dalam mulutnya. Digigitinya pelan puting Rin untuk memancing desahan lebih.

Dinding dalam Rin berkedut-kedut hingga membuat Len menggeram kecil menahan nikmat. "Le-Lennnhh... Aku mau... Aahh... keluarrhhh..."

"Keluarkan saja, Rin. Biarkan dirimu menikmati surga yang kuberikan"

Sebenarnya tanpa diberitahu pun, Len sudah tahu bahwa gadis itu sudah mencapai batasnya, bahkan pijatan saat akan keluar hampir membuat pertahanannya runtuh. Dan tak perlu menghitung banyak waktu, dinding Rin menjepit kuat Len. Len melepaskan puting susu Rin dan beralih pada leher putih itu untuk mengalihkan perhatian agar tidak keluar mengikuti Rin.

"Oohh ... Uhhh Len... Len... Aahhhhnn.."

Len menghentikan hentakkannya dan membiarkan Rin merasakan puncak kenikmatan pertamanya. Len dapat merasakan semburan Rin melapisi batang kebanggannya itu dan menetes keluar di sela penyatuan mereka. Setelah merasa getaran pada tubuh Rin telah mereda tanda bahwa semuanya telah di keluarkan, Len pun melepaskan leher Rin, namun tak lupa ia memberikan beberapa kissmark disana. Perlahan Len melepaskan penisnya yang masih keras dari dalam Rin dan bangkit lalu duduk di sebelah wanita itu.

"Ini belum selesai. Aku belum keluar sama sekali, Rin."

Perlahan, Len membantu Rin untuk bangun meski sedikit kasihan karena wanita itu masih meringis sakit. Tak heran itu masih saja sakit, ia baru saja menghancurkan mahkota terpenting seorang wanita, tapi Rin harus dibiasakan karena kalau tetap manja maka dia yang akan berakhir di kamar mandi.

Kini Len mulai membimbing Rin agar duduk membelakanginya. Ia naikan sedikit bokong sintal Rin dan mengarahkan penisnya kembali pada lubang Rin. Setelah terasa tepat, Len menekan bokong Rin dengan sekali hentak.

"Akh!"

"Sakit? Tahan sebentar. Lagipula sudah tidak terlalu sakit seperti tadi, jadi aku mau Rin yang bergerak."

"Ekh?"

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau hadiahku hari ini? Jadi harusnya kau mengikuti kemauanku."

Rin menggigit bibirnya sendiri saat mendengar perkataan Len. Memang benar ia berkata begitu, tapi kakinya sudah mulai terasa kebas. "Ba-baiklah."

Agak perih, Rin masih dapat merasakan organ vaginanya terasa sakit saat ia menurunkan bokongnya meski perlahan. Namun Len malah semakin menekan bokong Rin agar penisnya tertanam sempurna disana. Perlahan Len memberikan arahan pada Rin agar ia menaik turunkan bokongnya secara teratur.

"Unngghh..." Lenguhan Rin mulai terdengar kembali tatkala ia mulai mengerti arahan Len dan menaikan temponya sendiri.

"Kau benar-benar pandai, Rin."

"Ahhh... Uhh... Aahh... Nnhh!" Rin menggigit bibirnya sendiri untuk menahan erangan yang keluar.

"Jangan kau tahan. Aku ingin mendengar suara desahanmu." Len menekan dengan kuat pinggul Rin hingga penisnya menghantam bibir rahimnya.

"Ahhhnn... Disanahh.. Ouhhh..." Rancau Rin tatkala Len mulai menghentakkan pinggulnya mengikuti irama genjotan wanitanya ini dan berhasil mengenai bibir rahim.

Rin mempercepat gerakannya untuk mendapat lebih banyak getaran sensasi bibir rahimnya yang bertemu dengan penis Len. Rasanya seperti tersengat listrik namun geli dan nikmat yang menjadi satu hingga tak dapat dijelaskan. Bahkan tempat tidur Lenka pun mulai berdecit seperti sebelumnya karena gerakan mereka.

"Yeaahh... Lebih cepat, Rin."

"Sshhh... Ahhh... Lennn..."

"Terus... Panggil namaku lagi, Rin."

"Ohhh... Len... Lenn... Uhhh.."

Kali ini Len mulai merasakan bahwa dia telah mencapai batasnya. "Terusshh... Sebentar lagi aku... Sshh..." Bahkan ia sudah tidak dapat menahan desahannya.

Tak hanya Len, namun Rin juga sepertinya akan keluar. Tapi wanita itu menyadari sesuatu yang terlupakan sejak awal bermain. "Tu-tunggu sebentar! Kau tidak memakai pengaman sejakkkhh tadi... ahhh." Len benar-benar membuatnya menggila. Pemuda blonde itu ikut mempercepat hentakan pinggulnya.

"Aku akan keluarkan diluar. Jadi biarkan aku seperti ini hingga hampir keluar." Len memejamkan mata menikmati segala kenikmatan yang akan mencapai akhir ini.

"Ba-Baik ngghh... Ahhh... Len..."

"Ughh! Kau semakin sempit dan semakin nikmat, Rin."

"Ouhh Len... Aku akan keluar... aahhh"

"Yeah... Sedikit lagi... Aku juga ungghh."

"Angghh.. Len ... Lenn... Keluar... "

Ceklek!

"Rin, maaf aku lama! Tadi jalanan-"

"Le-Lenka!"

Keduanya terkejut dengan kedatangan Lenka yang tiba-tiba. Dan hal itu membuat dinding-dinding vagina Rin menjepit kuat benda keras Len.

"Tu-Tunggu, Jika kau sekencang ini aku unggghhh..."

Cairan panas menyembur ke dalam perut Rin yang membuatnya ikut klimaks "Aahhnnn..."

Lenka masih terdiam melihat adegan mesum saudara kembar dengan sahabatnya. Niatnya ia ingin menutup pintu dan berpura-pura tidak melihat apapun, namun itu berubah tatkala matanya melihat sperma yang merembes dari lubang vagina Rin saat penis Len melemas dan keluar dari sana.

"Kalian bermain tanpa pengaman dan mengeluarkannya di dalam?" Tanya Lenka.

Len membiarkan Rin terkulai lemas dipangkuannya dengan lelehan sperma. Bukan salahnya hingga keluar di dalam, bisa dibilang salah Rin karena terlalu nikmat. Tapi ia tak berani mengatakannya, kecuali urat malunya telah putus.

"Kita bicarakan ini nanti. Biarkan aku mengambil nafasku sejenak." Kata Len yang masih tersegal-segal sehabis menikmati pergumulannya.

Lenka berjalan mendekat ke arah Len dan Rin dengan wajah kesal. "Kau seenaknya saja mengotori tempat tidurku dan malah keluar di dalam Rin. Bagaimana jika dia hamil?!"

"Jangan menyalahkanku! Ini juga salahmu, karena kau datang tiba-tiba akhirnya Rin malah menjepit terlalu kuat dan membuatku tidak sempat mengeluarkannya diluar."

"Lalu mengapa kau bermain di kamarku? Memangnya kau tidak punya kamar, huh?"

"Salahmu yang meninggalkan Rin di kamar dengan kondisi terborgol!"

"Kau menyalahkanku?"

"Bisa kalian berhenti bertengkar?" Lerai Rin dengan lemas. "Lenka, sakit." Isak Rin. "Entah mengapa perutku terasa melilit dan sakit." Kata Rin seraya meringis

Kedua Kagamine itu pun terdiam sejenak atas ucapan Rin. Apa katanya tadi? Melilit? Sakit? Len dan Lenka pun mengarahkan pandangannya pada vagina Rin. Tidak, tepatnya pada aliran darah tak wajar yang terus mengalir keluar bersama sperma Len.

"Pe-pendarahan!" Lenka menatap Len dengan tajam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada, Rin?"

"Tu-tunggu! Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa!" Bela Len untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Dia tidak mungkin pendarahan kalau kau tidak bermain kasar!"

Len menggaruk pipinya yang memerah padam. "Ku-kurasa memang sedikit kasar."

"Baka!"

"Lenka, sakit." Isakan tangis Rin pun membuat Lenka dan Len kembali fokus padanya.

Len melihat kepangkuannya yang tengah di duduki Rin. Meski keluar tidak terlalu parah, tapi Len mulai merasakan darah Rin mengalir di pahanya. "Lenka, cepat telepon ambulance!" Teriak Len dengan panik.

"Ti-tidak! Lebih baik kita telepon Ibu dan Ayah saja!" Kata Lenka yang ikut panik seraya mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku rok seragam sekolahnya.

"Huh? Kau gila? Kau ingin aku dibantai Ayah dan Ibu karena membuat Rin pendarahan, huh?"

"Halo, Ayah, Ibu."

"LENKA!"

_**Tamat**_

**Halo all,**

**Maaf ini cerita humornya garing bener :v...**

**tapi saya cuma mau meneruskan sebuah cerita bertema Valentine di tahun kemarin saja sih.**

**Kemarin kan Len yang masuk rumah sakit. Sekarang gantian Rin yang masuk** walau sudah mendapatkan kenikmatan sebelumnya. **Tee hee!**

**wkwkwk...**

**Mungkin tahun depan akan saya lanjutkan.**

**Dan nistanya saya tuh, bikin cerita mesum di saat 2 jam hari ulang tahun saya.. wkwkwk.**

**makin tua aja saya...**

**Jangan lupa Reviewnya ya. Bagus ato ga :v... Soalnya udah lama ga buat adegan gitu di tambah humor lagi... Dan Terima Kasih bagi yang telah membaca maupun mereview.**

**salam Hangat,**

**Go Minami Asuka Bi yang telah beganti jadi Go Minami Oen-B**


End file.
